shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: White Dragon
Introduction Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: White Dragon is a Mythical Zoan type dragon the fruit grants the user the ability to turn partically, or fully dragon form with all of the dragons abilities and some extra because of its type, In mythicalogical history over the years it has taken different looks and forms like the chinease dragon to a standard dragon and so on. Appearance The apperance of the fruit itself is a see through orange with white tribal pattens going around it. It is sed that devil fruits an have a foul taste to it but according to the user this fruit had no taste to it but a rather weird after taste tho he was also eating marshmellows before and after he ate the fruit so he wouldnt be botherd by the taste because he would have washed it down with the taste of the marshmellows The apperance of the dragon when they user transforms into it is a large white dragon with razor sharp scales, claws and teeth. the shear size of the dragon is humongus copared to the size of a building. Usage The fruit grants the user the ability to turn partically, or fully dragon form. His hottest flame is at the temperature of 7, 500 to 10,000K the rest of his fire breaths are at lower temperatures, it enhances his scences and his strength, speed and endurance to that of a dragon unlike many other dragons it is more resistant to light due to it being white and white reflecting most of light it receives it is also quite resistant to the cold but can only withstand the cold for a certain amout of time mainly up to a week at most but would then need to return to the heat. Strengths Can withstand cold for quite some time Unlike most creatures because of it being white has a higher resistance to light Gains each ability because of the dragon these abilities are super sences increased speed, agility, defences, strength and endurance. Ability to breath overwhealming fire. Survive im most deadly terrains. Ability to transform into hybrid or full dragon form. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses Suffers from standard dragon weaknesses Attacks Users moves aka Byakuran moves when not taking fight serious ... *FIRE BREATH (byakuran burning down the enemy base while on mission) *SKY DIVE ULTIMATE HUMAN PANCAKE (byakuran saying it as he lets go off enemy when he is flying towards the ground at high speed) *BURP (byakuran knocking out the enemy by burping in their face and giving them the pleasant smell of dragon breath) *SCRAM (Byakuran claws opponents face off then says "wait im not a cat hehe to late he's already dead") *MARSHMELLOW FIST (Byakuran turns fist into dragon form then punches opponent in face, arm, chest, throat, leg or spine) *KAMAKAZI FRIEND ON FIRE (Byakuran sets opponent on fire and pushes him toward enemies allies) *MARSHMELLOW FLICK (Byakuran flicking marshmellow on fire at opponent trying to either provoke them to fight him or just for the fun of it) Users moves aka Byakuran moves when taking fight serious ... *ROAR OF THE WHITE DRAGON (Byakuran breaths white dragons ultimate fire) *BURNING SPINE BRAKER (Byakuran sets oponents back on fire then punches them full force in back breaking their spine either paralysing them for rest of life or killing them depending on how hard he punches them) *STOMP FROM HELL (Byakuran turns foot into dragon form and stops on oponnents body mainly arms and legs to cause them extream pain) Trivia External Links Category:Devil Fruit Category:B3AST BOY Category:Tatsu model